The Life and Death of Prince Ashur Cortas
by theColorofBoom
Summary: Ashur's family was manipulative and cunning so it made sense that he was as well. But somehow along the lines he strayed from the beaten path and found that unlike the rest of his family he found violence to be a cruel and unneeded tactic... and he supposed it made him a coward. But it was better than being a brother-killing murderer.


**This was originally going to go in my one-shot fanfic compilation but it ended up being about 9,000 words so here this is.**

 **A piece written about Ashur Cortas in light of recent events at the end of Frozen Tides. Maybe it's just the way I write him but Ashur is a great character and his interactions with Nic are wonderful. Lines in _italics_ are from the books Rebel Spring and Gathering Darkness so I have no claim over them, they are Morgan Rhodes', I'm just borrowing them because it enhances the story.**

 **Also, I have a tumblr now and will probably be using it occasionally to tell when I have a new Falling Kingdoms story or an update to my others. Maybe you've even already come from my tumblr... Anyway, I've made a new years resolution to write more and this is part of it. I'm at myticanlegends so follow me :) It's just a plain Falling Kingdoms fanblog and I probably will post original stuff as well.**

 **Warning: guy/guy but I'm assuming if you're reading this you won't mind. But I'm just putting it out there so don't blame me.**

* * *

When Prince Ashur Cortas had first heard of Mytica he simply just had to go. As soon as Ashur got to researching the country, myths seemed to pop up by the dozens. Hawks who watched over the citizens of Mytica. Witches. Sorceresses. Prophecies. Orbs that held the key to elemental power. _Magic._

There was a legend with a ring in it. The same ring that Princess Cleiona wore around her finger casually as if it were just another piece in her ensemble. Ashur wasn't fooled however, the girl wasn't an idiot. She had been forced into marriage and to live in her home as if she were an intruder. No, Cleiona wasn't an idiot and he was willing to bet she knew exactly what she wore on her finger and what it could do. She was just biding her time.

The boy, unlike Cleiona and her magical ring, didn't catch his attention at first. He was handsome, sure, but he wasn't exactly handsome in the way Ashur knew himself to be; with his long ebony hair, brown exotic skin, and pale blue eyes that attracted many of the women in Kraeshia. The boy didn't have that look to him that caused people to be unable to stop themselves from staring as he walked past.

Cleiona had that look to her. It wasn't exotic like Ashur's but with alluring blue eyes, endless locks of golden hair, and flawless skin, he could tell with just one glance why she was Auranos 'Golden Princess'. Even her fiance, Magnus Damora, was not immune to her effects.

Instead, the boy was handsome in a more subdued way. It wasn't a classic look, in fact it was definitely not a classic look at all, but there was something about his bright red hair, pale skin, and freckles that called Ashur to him. It was the kind of look that could be shoved in the background- exactly where the boy made sure to place himself- and be overlooked with a glance.

Ashur probably wouldn't have even noticed him if it hadn't been for the fact that the guard somehow managed to be the princess's best friend. When he first caught sight of them in the gardens as he was walking by he had to rack his brain to remember where he had seen the boy before. He decided then that he would not overlook him again. After all, there had to be a reason that the simple guard had caught Cleiona's attention enough to keep him around and befriend him.

So Ashur watched him. The way he seemed to glower when the prince walked into a room, the protective movement towards the princess, his joking manner, interactions with the other guards, his tendency towards fidgeting. He also listened to stories of the boy's sister being killed and of his friendship with the princess.

One of the most important things he learned was that the boy's name was Nicolo Cassian. He went by Nic. Bit by bit, Ashur compiled a list and discovered how Nic had managed to stick with Cleiona through everything. He was brave, kind-hearted, and fiercely loyal.

It really was too bad he was in love with the princess. So much wasted potential.

The mystery of Mytica entangled Ashur and beckoned him closer. He asked around for stories of the myths and magic under the guise of a curious traveller looking for fascinating stories and legends. The only difference between that and reality was that legends weren't the only thing he was looking for. He wanted to be the one to find the Kindred.

Ashur found opportunities to talk to the princess, as few as they were. She knew something as much as she denied it. Her ring proved it but she wouldn't talk.

So he found the next best thing to question. Who else would Cleiona share her information and secrets to if not to her best friend, Nic Cassian?

It wasn't hard to find him for someone who had once seemed to practically blend into walls. It was just his luck that it was at a bar as well. Ashur found that the more intoxicated that people were, the more they were willing to share.

Never one to avoid the point, Ashur was quick to bring up the ring and the Kindred. Nic- who Ashur was admittedly becoming fonder of with every word- was quick to thwart his attempts to gain an answer to his constantly growing curiosity about the country.

Right as he felt he was getting somewhere with the endless circles of avoidance Nic swiftly made his escape out of the bar. He probably sensed his alcohol loosened lips as well.

Ashur did the only thing he could when a man left him at a bar and that was follow him. He was glad he did when Nic found himself in a dead end.

 _"Lost?"_

They were out of the circle of denying and questioning and Nic got straight to the point.

 _"I'll tell you nothing. I don't care what you do to me."_

It occurred to Ashur that Nic amused him. Good old-fashioned properly amused him, something he never got very often with his harsh family. It also occurred to him that with his daggers hanging at his sides and Nic trapped weaponless in an alley he could also kill the man. Nic seemed to realise this as well. It disturbed Ashur that the thought even made it to the front of his mind and now Nic was backing away from his slow steps forward.

 _"You're afraid of me."_

As soon as he pointed it out, he knew it was true. At least for the moment. Maybe he had one too many drinks, just like Nic, but Ashur couldn't help but think there was a way to prove that there was no reason to be afraid of him. He may be selfish and manipulative but he would never lay a hand on his weapon with the intent to kill. He had done too much of that in Kraeshia.

Advancing forward, he placed his lips confidently on the other man's.

It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. Kiss a man, that was. Ashur had never been attracted to women as men his age probably should have been. All the glances and giggles he got from the ladies at his home palace in Kraeshia never stirred up any emotion in him. Instead, what did was the occasional visiting dignitary or a royal guardsman. All of the interests being of the male gender.

A well placed smirk and a playful wink at the occasional girl was enough to dissuade his father from doing something he'd really hate such as sending suitors. Occasionally the need for courting arose when he wanted to learn something or dispel rumors and he had even gotten betrothed, what? Three times now? No one ever stuck around too long.

It wasn't as if there weren't rumors at the palace- there always were- but only Amara knew the truth of his preferences. She had caught him with one of the guards and joked later that he could make anyone fall in love with him.

Nic wasn't reacting and Ashur grasped onto the front of his shirt to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He needed a response. He needed to prove there was no need to be frightened of him. Unlike the rest of his family he would not so casually kill someone.

There was alcohol on their lips and finally Nic responded, shocking them both. Ashur pulled away before drunken sentimentality could slip in.

It was too late. Nic almost looked adorable as he stared at him with his messy red hair and his freckles and the look of pure confusion and shock on his face. At least he didn't look afraid.

 _"See? Proof for you that there is more to life than drinking yourself into oblivion over a princess who thinks of you only as a friend."_

Ashur made his exit after that. But not without stealing another kiss. A small one that lasted less than a second but another one nevertheless. He didn't blame the alcohol for this one. This was proving a point.

After that night, although he often saw Nic around the palace standing guard, he made no move to go talk to him. Nic made no move to do the same leaving Ashur to come to the conclusion that Nic was disgusted with him. He tried not to care, he honestly did, but the idea of the red-headed guard hating him, being disgusted by him, even ignoring him, bothered him.

It bothered him more than he cared to admit, more than he had ever cared about something so trivial, and slowly Amara's voice began slipping into his head.

You have turned soft, brother, she told him often with the occasional couple other condescendingly blunt comments in true Amara-like fashion.

Her voice did not stick in his head long because a week later Amara herself appeared on a Kraeshian ship with an innocent smile. Ashur automatically knew why she had come to Mytica. In fact, he had been expecting her to come- he had made sure to be prepared for anything if she did- but had been hoping otherwise. He had told her about the myths and legends and power. If there was something that you could always count of Amara chasing, it was power.

He greeted her with a smile and she automatically leapt into action, rounding up people around her like an army, gathering information, and meeting everyone worth knowing so far. Her arrival however seemed to be one step too far for the Mytican king. One person trying to undermine the power he was working for was fine but add in another? They were a potential threat and they were sent to a villa far away from the castle.

Ashur could appreciate the tactic but he in no way enjoyed it.

However, King Gauis' tactic of sending his son over with them, most likely to make sure they weren't going to run straight back to the castle, was one he would easily take advantage of.

As soon as Amara was off exploring the villa, he shot his questions towards the other prince. Just like the rest of those with actual information on the Kindred, Magnus refused to talk. It was getting to be a little aggravating the protective way people kept their secrets around here. In Kraeshia they relied on fact and there was little fact if no one would share.

With a sigh, he left Magnus in the capable hands of his sister. If he couldn't find answers than maybe she would. They both had different… methods… and Ashur certainly did not like the way she did things but for now they were a team and she hadn't done anything regrettable yet. He was hoping that she never would.

In the following week he continued trying to find new information. The location of the Kindred, tales of the Sanctuary, whatever might be useful in his and his sister's quest. He managed to charm answers out of many people but never found any with actual substance. The victims of his charming good looks and weaved tales fell prey to being part of Amara's net of information gained around the castle.

Little escaped Amara and she even questioned Ashur about the information he had managed to learn. After little hesitation, he informed her about every important interaction he had made.

One day, Ashur and his sister were riding home in a carriage when he looked out the window to see to two brutish men standing over a body collapsed on the ground and- was that a familiar patch of red hair?

Nic.

He signaled the driver to roll to a stop and Amara followed his gaze. For a second she looked confused before she too recognized the boy on the ground.

"That's the princess' best friend you told me about, isn't it? Nicolo," she said. "If he trusts us then we might have a chance with that ring."

Ashur simply nodded and before he could fit in any words she was gracefully making her way out of the carriage. There were a couple hand gestures as Amara likely gave the brutes an excuse for the rescue. For a second it looked like they weren't going to give in. But Amara was royalty and no one disobeyed royalty. Or Amara in general.

The second Nic stepped into the carriage Ashur couldn't help being a little concerned. From the amount of bruises Nic had he was lucky that the foreign siblings had arrived when they did. It looked as though he had taken a good beating there… and the two brutes had not a scratch on them. It was unfair, attacking an unarmed man when they were double his size and twice in numbers. Ashur felt a small surge of anger but his face remained impassive.

 _"Will you be all right?"_

Nic seemed to stare at him for a second.

 _"I think so. Much gratitude to you both for your assistance."_

He acknowledged nothing of their previous conversation. Ashur was hoping he would and that he wouldn't at the same time. Wait, no. He wanted it to be mentioned, to clear things up, to possibly apologize for scaring him off. He had lost a possible source of information that night… and a possible friend. Like Amara said, they needed him to trust them.

Perhaps Nic's presence now was a sign that he could at least be one of the two. An ally at the least.

As soon as the carriage arrived at the villa, Nic was sent to get medical attention and Ashur, not wanting to intently wait for him to be bandaged, made a lap around the gardens. It was not as beautiful as Kraeshia's gardens but a good place to waste away time.

When he got back from his round Nic was already on the patio being interrogated by Amara. Ashur took a seat next to him and made conversation with his sister as he assessed the situation. If Nic was not proven to be useful from this encounter he had no doubt Amara would be less lenient with letting people go than he was. Nic had to be proven to be indisposable. He was already looking plenty beat up at the moment.

The conversation turned to King Gauis and Ashur was quick to involve Nic.

 _"Perhaps our friend Nicolo might know."_

Nic looked put on the spot from being discluded from the conversation as soon as Ashur had walked onto the patio.

 _"You might want to talk to Cronus if you want some inside information. He's quite chatty."_

Ashur smiled at his dry sarcasm. Cronus hardly seemed the type to talk outside of when he had to. Again, Ashur had found himself amused by the other boy… here he was being asked to practically spy in the castle and he had the nerve to make a joke.

Ashur took his chance to lean in closer- cue the quickly suppressed memory of the alley- and ask Nic if he was okay. His bruises and cuts did not seem any less worrying than they were when he first saw them. Or maybe that was just him. Ashur knew perfectly well they'd heal fine but couldn't help pressing slightly.

 _"You look very pale."_

 _"That's how I always look."_

Ashur couldn't help the natural retort. He raised his eyebrow.

 _"You look fine to me, otherwise."_

Nic looked uncomfortable and Ashur let himself be a little proud of this despite being uncertain how his charm, however light it was, would be taken.

Amara, never being the most patient of people and always head of conversation, decided now would be a good time to continue talking with Nic and Ashur leaned back in his chair to see how it would play out. He remained ready to back up Nic's case of usefulness at any point in time but it turns out it was unnecessary. His sister knew him well and knew his opinion on the other boy's value as well. She had probably guessed it the minute he stopped the carriage to pick up Nic on the side of the road.

Her guesses were almost always correct as Nic was soon to learn.

He surprised Ashur by being just as blunt in his reply.

 _"What do you want?"_

Amara's answer would be Mytica. To be a goddess and harness the power of the Kindred. Ashur had the feeling this was not the type of answer Nic would be more responsive to. He quickly answered for himself before Amara would have a chance to answer herself.

 _"What we want is the Kindred."_

After clarifying to make sure he knew what they were getting at, Nic fell silent. It got to the point it was almost becoming uncomfortable waiting for him to answer.

Ashur laughed before it become an awkward situation.

 _"I think we've scared him."_

Amara didn't miss a beat.

 _"And here I thought you had him wrapped around your little finger."_

Ashur froze as Nic turned as white as a sheet. Yes, he had told Amara about their encounter. But he hadn't expected her to twist it against Nic. She had done similar things before but he had been hoping she would chose not to do it in this case. Nic already had the embarrassing enough job of taking care of what came out of the king's hounds' rear ends. She said it as if Ashur had been seducing Nic. As if he were like her.

Amara continued teasing for another second as Ashur could do nothing but watch. She made an offer on what would happen with the Kindred if an alliance were to happen. Nic still seemed in shock but it was clear he was hearing what was being said.

Ashur could tell what was expected of him. He stood from his chair. He reminded himself that Nic was only just another guard that they could use to gain information in the palace and to finally put their plans into action. He added a condition to the offer, that he would inform them of the king's plans. Amara may not care if others got in their way, she would cut them down, but Ashur wanted as little casualties as possible. None at the best.

Nic seemed to understand what was expected of him now too. He told them he'd tell Cleiona of their offer of an alliance and quickly made his escape. Ashur walked him to a waiting carriage and couldn't help but apologize. He didn't apologize for everything but he did what he could and this particular apology was the one needed at the moment.

 _"Excuse my sister. Sometimes she is a little too… enthusiastic."_

Feeling the need to elaborate, Ashur did, and he was pleasantly pleased when Nic asked him about himself.

 _"... it doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks about my choices. What about you?"_

Nic was slightly confused on what he was asking at first but when he realized, he looked anywhere but Ashur's eyes.

 _"I'm a lowly palace guard, considered worthless by my peers."_

Ashur almost cringed remembering the many times he had thought of him as lowly. It wasn't often but the thought always seemed to make it into his head. He had wondered why would the princess be friends with a lowly guard when he first saw him. He had thought of Nic as simple. Just a couple minutes ago he had reminded himself that the other boy was just another palace guard to be manipulated.

Despite this, Ashur had never thought of Nic as worthless. To him, Nic had always been nothing short of valuable. He was good for information and he was a contact to Cleiona. Not only that but Ashur had learned he was a constant source of amusement and that he was interesting. In fact, Ashur had never put so much effort into proving someone wasn't worthless, after all, wasn't that what he had been spending that whole conversation with Amara trying to prove? If his peers thought he was useless than they hadn't gotten to know him very well.

It occurred to Ashur that maybe Nic thought that Ashur himself thought he was worthless. He could have easily come to the conclusion if he put his mind to it but an opinion had never been so wrong.

 _"... to me, you are the very opposite of worthless."_

Having completed the task of providing a much needed, and hopefully effective, confidence booster, Ashur turned back to the villa without waiting for a reply. He didn't know how Nic would respond but he didn't want to hear any denials just in case.

Although he and his sister were close, so very close, to figuring out how and where they would gain the Kindred, their searching took time. It took effort and lots of talking and reading. Ashur had been through almost all of the villa library. Their search also involved lots of socializing and that meant the king's balls and galas.

They planned each of their arrivals accordingly. Too many times at the castle and King Gaius would get suspicious. They were already pushing their limit enough as it was and both expected the man's guards to show any day. But they couldn't leave yet. Not when they were almost there.

There was another gala, something about a wedding, but finding nothing they didn't already know, Ashur and Amara left early, the former all too aware of the red-headed guard standing by a doorway. Ashur didn't look over or make an attempt to get the answer to the offer of an alliance. He was sure King Gaius was watching the foreign twins cautiously by now and there was no need to pull Nic under scrutiny as well.

The possible alliance between Ashur and Amara with Cleiona was all they needed, or would just be most convenient, for their plans now.

Just an hour after leaving the gala, he was unsurprised to hear there was a man with a message from the king at the villa door. Amara had been predicting it to happen for days. What he was surprised to hear was that the man at the entrance had carrot-red hair and went by the name of Nic.

The alliance would be most likely why he visited. But maybe something more?

Ashur personally took on the responsibility of receiving Nic and seeing what his purpose for visiting was. He entered the garden with a smile and a polite greeting. The conversation started well enough but it wasn't long before the other man faded to a stop.

A reason for this came to him quickly. Perhaps, like Ashur himself, the privacy of the conversation reminded him of their first conversation… and how it had ended. Nic was uncomfortable with this even as Ashur had made sure not to make large deliberate attempts to charm him afterward. He couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable. The first thing Ashur had ever noticed from Nic's interactions was that he was in love with the princess and now here he was, alone, with a guy who had kissed him. Twice.

 _"I sense being near me makes you uncomfortable, which is why I haven't mentioned it since, but what happened between us that night in the alleyway… I know it was unwelcome."_

Ashur expected an awkward reply that would get them both past the unspoken issue. He expected something that would acknowledge it had happened and that it was going to be fine. What he didn't expect was a question.

 _"Why me?"_

Why not you?, was his reply but he didn't say it out loud. Why not Nic with his ability to always do the opposite of what Ashur expected, who was always ready with a joke, who was loyal to his friends, and who had the most ridiculous habit of underestimating himself. Ashur didn't see why not Nic. Because he was a guard?

Nic had given no signs he was attracted to men, the opposite in fact, and so if he was beating himself up over the kiss because he thought he had… it was all Ashur's fault and his need to prove that he wouldn't harm anyone. He didn't answer 'why Nic' but he felt the need to explain.

 _"There's no reason for you to feel uncomfortable around me. I mean you no harm."_

Nic was always surprising him with his answers- honestly, he should stop expecting what he would normally get from him- but nothing shocked him than his response.

 _"I'm not sorry you kissed me."_

Ashur wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

 _"No?"_

Nic looked him straight in the eye, his cheeks red in embarrassment, and… informed him that he came to warn him about King Gaius coming to arrest him.

How romantic.

Especially since Ashur and Amara had been seeing this coming for a while. This was not new information. So much for Nic constantly surprised him.

 _"Why would you tell me this?"_

Ashur found himself hoping that maybe he'd say something about how he cared about him and felt the need to warn him. Not in the romantic way necessarily, though he wouldn't object much in that manner, but as if they were friends. As if his loyalty somehow extended past Cleiona and to him.

 _"Because I hate him."_

It was simple, honest, and blunt. Amara would be proud of how easily he spoke of the hatred of the king if she were here. Ashur himself was a little impressed, especially when Nic practically demanded he leave the villa for safety. Although he wouldn't leave he felt the need to thank him. It couldn't have been easy to commit treason by telling him this, even if it was against the hated king.

Feeling daring, and now armed with the knowledge Nic did not technically feel sorry about the kiss, Ashur placed his hand on top of the other boy's as he apologized, adding:

 _"I appreciate it more than you know."_

The was a moment of comfortable silence and hands touching before Amara came in having heard of their visitor. Nic yanked his hand away as if he had been shocked.

Getting straight to business, it was explained why Nic was sitting on their borrowed patio with no agreement for an alliance. Then came the tediously repeated questions about the Kindred. This time, using the knowledge of Nic's hate against the king, Amara convinced him to tell them what he knew.

When Ashur had originally came to the conclusion Nic knew about the Kindred he didn't think he knew this much. He leaned forward in his chair to soak in all the information he had never been able to read about. The Kindred were most certainly real and they knew how to get them. He was enraptured. It was fascinating.

After confirming Cleo had none of the Kindred, Amara allowed one of the brutes that had been beating up Nic the other day onto the porch. Nic looked as though he'd been suckerpunched and Ashur almost groaned. Timing was not on his side. Just as they had gotten somewhere too.

After delivering his information the brute was killed.

Ashur was not a perfect person. Beneath his pretty exterior and charming smiles there still were flaws just like there were with everybody else. He was ambitious just like the rest of his family which was fine in small doses but just like the rest of his family he often became too ambitious. He could smile and nod all he wanted but his interest never stayed anywhere very long. He skimmed from place to place. He was irresponsible. He was manipulative. He was selfish.

Worst of all, Prince Ashur Cortas of Kraeshia was a coward.

So, here it was. His fatal flaw. His cowardice. Ashur simply hated watching the man be killed even though his death was… no, actually, his death wasn't even needed. There was no death that was required in order to gain the Kindred.

He couldn't imagine Nic dying in front of him like this. Killed by Amara. He felt affection for the boy. Maybe something a little more than affection.

The realization hit him like a speeding arrow through the heart. The Kindred wasn't worth people dying. He was a coward and he didn't want people to die, couldn't stand having people die, and now he had decided that the whole point of this trip was useless because it wasn't worth getting the Kindred if death occurred.

He had done bad things for his family before. Many horrid and cruel things that he didn't think he could forgive himself for. Not only that but instead of making him stronger, it had made him a coward. It had turned him against the philosophy that his family was built upon. It made him feel weak.

People died. So what was it if they died a little before their time? He hated himself for believing that before and hated himself for not believing it now.

Ashur was a coward and he would not let Nic or anyone else die. Ashur was selfish and was saving them for his own sake and not for their own. Ashur was manipulative and luckily that was what would get him through this.

He had to play his cards right or there would be another casualty. The scene was set and it was time to play his part. Amara had to believe his main goal was still the Kindred or she wouldn't bother asking his opinion before slitting the pale boy's throat.

 _"Tell me, brother. Has he been of any use to you?"_

Ashur glanced at Nic who was standing in shock. His expression became cold.

 _"Some. Although not nearly as much as I'd hoped."_

You've been more use than I ever hoped, Ashur corrected in his head. If only you hadn't, than I might not care so much.

He stood nearly as still as Nic was as Amara teased the other boy for falling into their trap yet again. His trap.

 _"Shall we kill him too?"_

Ashur applauded Nic for trying to escape. But his sister had an experience and a knife that was quickly placed to his throat. Ashur kept his expression calm and collected.

 _"No. He can still be of use to us."_

He allowed himself to breath as she agreed after a moment of thought. His hand went to his pocket where two vials were kept at all times. Safety precautions necessary for when dealing with a power-hungry Amara.

He pulled out the first of the two and poured it in empty, knocked over goblet. A sleeping potion as he calmly explained. Ashur wanted to explain why he was doing what he was doing. He was betraying all of the trust Nic had placed in him by doing this. Nic's face was bright red, and not in embarrassment, but in anger. At Ashur. He probably hated him and had the right to.

I'm saving you, Ashur wanted to say.

But he didn't. Instead he held out the goblet.

 _"Drink, Nic. Or my sister will cut your throat."_

The next two days on the ship to Limeros were tense. Amara seemed to sense that Ashur was having mixed feelings about what was happening and the minute they were on the boat, she pulled him aside.

"The Kindred will be worth it," she reassured him with a light smile. "You just have to stick through until the end…" She hesitated before adding, "And Ashur? I'm very grateful for everything you have done so far. I couldn't have done it without you."

Ashur smiled. A compliment from his sister was a rare thing and a genuine one was almost unimaginable. As cold-hearted as she could be, Amara had her moments. He almost felt bad for the plan starting to form in his head. He loved his sister more than anyone but he wouldn't let more people die to get the Kindred that would be used to cause even more destruction.

As soon as Nic woke up from the sleeping potion a loyal guard of his own informed him of the news. Ashur didn't hesitate to head down to the lower decks. He had come to the conclusion that Amara had to be stopped and he had the feeling Nic agreed.

The minute Nic saw Ashur, he attacked, the anger just as prominent on his face than when Ashur gave him the sleeping potion. Before he could land a blow Ashur grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. A good fighter can defend just as well as he can attack, his father had always drilled into his head. The lessons had always had their uses.

After confirming he would remain quiet- he was still on his toes, ready to fight when released but that Ashur could deal with- he let him go. Automatically a punch flew towards his face and he did nothing to stop it, twisting to take the blow instead of defend himself.

 _"I deserved that."_

Nic glared and automatically acted out again, not violently but loudly. Ashur almost swore. Didn't he understand? They could not have Amara coming down and interrupting them. She thought he was still asleep and for his purposes Ashur needed it to stay that way. His hand flew to cover Nic's mouth and mute him and the rest of his body acted accordingly, pressing him against the wall. He deserved all of Nic's fury but right now they didn't have time.

Still angry, Nic shoved his hand away but lowered his voice anyway.

 _"I would have handed King Gaius your arse on a platter if I'd known what you were really like."_

It was as if it were a process. First, he had to get past the physical attacks. And now it was the verbal ones. The words hurt more than he ever expected them to.

 _"My sister is ambitious. We never shared any of the same interests until recently."_

Ashur know he had to get to the point. Nic was fed up and rightfully so. So when he asked what decision Ashur wanted him to make, he told him straightforwardly and honestly. Nic laughed and it scared him. It was not the laugh he was used to.

 _"You played a hilarious game of 'trick Nic' and it worked perfectly."_

Explaining was harder than it seemed.

 _"It wasn't a game to me."_

Nic looked unimpressed so Ashur went on. He explained about his quest for the Kindred, Amara's arrival, and his disapproval for her tactics. Finally he explained what he would do if he got the Kindred himself and that would be to protect them from people like his sister. Like the King. Like his own father, the Emperor. When he finished, Nic spoke.

 _"If you say so."_

It was a simple reply. Sarcastic even. Here Nic was telling a joke and that was how Ashur knew that maybe he would be able gain his forgiveness. He smiled despite the humorlessness of the situation.

 _"What's funny?"_

 _"You are."_

Nic seemed both exasperated and annoyed by this response. He responded in his fluent sarcasm and Ashur had to stop himself from smiling again. There was nothing funny about this. At all.

 _"Why didn't you let Amara kill me?"_

Ashur stared as he wondered why Nic would still choose to ask that particular question. Hadn't he told that it hadn't been a game? So what did he think the fact that Ashur always seemed to be sitting close to him, or the _kiss_ of all things, was about? Was it not obvious just by his visit alone that Ashur _cared_ for the ignorant boy. He supposed the whole betrayal thing overshadowed these facts but frankly he still found the question a bit ridiculous.

 _"I told you that you're important to me. That wasn't a lie, Nic."_

It was all about trust now. Who trusted who. Ashur didn't trust Amara with anyone's life but he trusted Nic. All he needed was Nic to trust him. In order for this to happen Ashur would need to start out small. He stood up to get some food for him with a promise to come back later to talk to him about his plans. But he paused by the door.

 _"You should know I never meant to kiss you that night."_

Nic shook his head but he seemed to believe him. Ashur forged on, no longer talking about just the kiss.

 _"When this is over, I will ask for your forgiveness."_

Nic looked surprised and Ashur had the fleeting thought that their relationship seemed to consist of always surprising the other. He hoped that one day they would know each other well enough that they no longer surprised each other at every turn. The thought occurred to him that if they got through this, Nic would be a good companion to be around. It also occurred to him that he hopelessly falling for the other man and maybe he already had hit the ground.

 _"I want to ask you something else when this is over, too."_

As long as he was talking he might as well keep going, right? Nic blinked.

 _"Is it important?"_

 _"Very."_

Ashur left the room to go visit his sister and tell her Nic was awake. He needed her to trust him if this was going to work. That would start by continuing to tell her everything that was happening. Everything she needed to know at least.

He only visited Nic once more on the short trip to tell him what was going to happen once they were off the ship. A plan was set in whispered tones with Ashur sitting side by side with the man who was slowly beginning to trust him again. It wasn't the amount of trust Ashur wanted but it was a generous amount considering the small amount of trust he actually needed.

It seemed as if the short journey was over as soon as it started. He wasn't worried however. Their carriage driver would be informed to take his time, take the longest route to whatever location the Kindred lay, one of the guard's flask was spiked with the sleeping potion, and Ashur gave Nic a knife to keep hidden in his old guard's uniform. Before leaving with Amara towards the castle, Ashur looked down at his second potion kept safely in his pocket. It was the final precaution just in case. It couldn't afford to be wasted.

Ashur opened the small vile and prayed to whatever deity might be out there that it wouldn't be needed. He tipped in back and swallowed it in one gulp before following his sister to the castle the princess and Magnus were said to be staying. It was time for the final showdown.

Nic had his hands tied in back of him as Ashur led him into the villa, keeping briskly up with Amara's confident strides forward. A guard was quick to grab a kind-looking woman, presumably the owner of the house, as they burst through the door before she could alert her visitors.

Amara went off and gathered Magnus and Cleiona as Ashur stood to wait with Nic and the Kraeshian guards. He wondered if Nic was nervous. He might even be frightened. So many things could go wrong.

As soon as the princess stepped into the room her eyes lit up with worry and anger at the sight of Nic. She made a move to rush over to him but a guard stopped her. Getting the hint, she instead asked him if he was alright. The glare Nic sent in his direction as part of his response made him wonder how much he had actually been forgiven. Not as much as he let on, that was for certain.

Ashur hoped they'd all make it out alive so he could prove he wasn't just the manipulating prince that Nic thought he was.

Cleiona glanced over at Nic, searching him for wounds. He had no doubt that if she saw any signs of one she would not hesitate to kill him. Ashur could see how she had gained Nic's loyalty and love- she was just as loyal as he was. He admired her for that.

Nic remained still under her scrutiny and met her gaze. Was he trying to signal that he would be alright, that it was all part of a plan? Maybe, and honestly, Ashur would be fine if he was. As long as Amara didn't notice.

 _"Let Cleo go. I'll do whatever you want."_

Ashur believed him. Danger or not, Nic would do anything for the princess. For a brief second he wished that he would do that same for him. It was unlikely after his next retort.

 _"You've served your purpose already."_

Through all of this, the princess and Magnus still did not seem to understand that they were to show Amara and Ashur to the location of the Kindred. Ashur wanted this over with. The sooner, the better.

With a signal, a sword was at Nic's throat and while he wasn't proud of it, it got the right reaction.

 _"You'll take us to the crystal."_

A panicked princess quickly agreed. Just another person to had to his list of people he respected that he managed to cause to hate him. He might as well as Magnus to the list while he was in the middle of making enemies. He would make it up to them and this was the first step to doing that.

Nic was released and Ashur didn't bother glancing backward as the group of royals piled out of the villa and into a waiting carriage. Nic had his knife and a guard with a sleeping potion in his flask. He would be fine.

The carriage driver was taking his time just as Ashur had told him to. He was counting on Nic to make it to the temple before them.

When they arrived as the temple a battlezone met them. Blades of ice had been blasted from the ground, severing many people through the middle as other bodies lay on the ground beside them. No one moved or breathed. They were all dead. Ashur's breath caught.

He briskly made his way inside the temple.

There was no sign that Nic had taken the Kindred. There was no sign he hadn't either.

 _"Nothing to say, Prince Ashur?"_

Ashur found it in him the ability to smile, as strained as it was, and focused it on his mocker- Magnus.

 _"Not really."_

He tuned out Amara bickering with the princess. Hopefully the Kindred was gone anyways. It wouldn't matter who tried getting it… unless of course, Nic didn't succeed. There was only one way to find out.

Cleo drew the symbol for water on the floor after much persuasion and nothing happened.

Ashur almost smiled. Nic had done it.

It wasn't long before, in the middle of the bickering, he noticed Magnus, who was beginning to notice something was amiss. He followed the other man's gaze to a second water symbol on the floor, drawn on the ground with dark crimson blood.

Amara noticed as well.

 _"Lucia took the crystal."_

Her famous educated guesses had never been so wrong. Which meant that Ashur really had been able to pull off fooling her, at the demise of everyone else's respect towards him. Some issues were more important than respect, he realized, and this was one of them. Hate him all they'd like but Amara was prevented from getting the crystal.

He saw a movement from behind the altar and out stepped a hooded figure holding the water Kindred. Nic.

 _"It wasn't Lucia."_

The rage on Amara's face filled him both with a regretful and accomplished feeling. It was nothing against his sister… it was what she would do with the power of just one of the Kindred. He hoped she would understand. He hoped everyone would understand.

 _"Guards, capture him."_

Nic had stepped forward and now it was Ashur's turn. The guards would obey him over Amara. Women in Kraeshia had never been taken very seriously and as much as Ashur often disagreed with the philosophy it worked in his advantage now.

 _"No. You will not."_

Amara swung around to look at him in shock and a cold expression.

 _"What is this, Ashur?"_

And here was the most dangerous part. Where it would either turn for better or for worse. No one objected to Amara- not even Ashur.

 _"I've never been interested in violence, sister."_

At the angry expression on her face, he began to explain what he had done and why he had done it in an attempt to lighten the blow. She had to understand.

 _"That crystal isn't for me or any other mortal to possess…"_

She stared at him and Ashur felt like she was tearing his soul apart in an attempt to understand why her own brother would betray her. They had only ever had each other to talk to, the rest of their family caught up in war and conquering. Now they had created their own little battle.

Nic finally spoke up.

 _"I thought he was using me, betraying me, but he's on our side."_

The pride Ashur would have normally felt with that sentence was dampened by Amara's bitter expression. He had managed to gain Nic's trust after all. Maybe by association the princess'. But he had lost Amara's. He couldn't have everything and he was sorry this was the price.

 _"Brother, you do have real feelings for him after all. I had no idea."_

She was mocking him just as she had previously mocked Nic about the same thing. Ashur didn't encourage her with a reaction but simply narrowed his eyes. They never made fun of each other. Ever. Ashur had never betrayed her before either. It was unknown territory now.

 _"Give this up, Amara."_

She shook her head and for a second Ashur was worried that she wouldn't stop. That she would attack instead of take the time to see the point he was trying to make. But then he realized she was laughing a little. Not at him but she was laughing at herself.

 _"I'm so sorry."_

Ashur didn't bother hiding his relief as she embraced him. It was safe now. There would be no war over the Kindred, at least not with the Kraeshian's involved. Ashur was elated and his heart felt light as he kissed her forehead. He had been able to pull her down from her power-high.

 _"I would forgive my family for anything."_

Suddenly, a knife plunged into his chest and Ashur looked down in shock then back up at Amara. He had been hoping- praying- that it wouldn't come down to this. She was better than someone who would kill her own brother in cold blood. She should have been able to see the only possible end to having the Kindred in her possession. Destruction.

Apparently, Amara was less redeemable and more vicious than he had expected.

He shoved Amara away from him as he collapsed to his knees, a warm red liquid coating his hands and his shirt. It was amazingly painless. Ashur should have felt like he was dying. Instead it just felt like he was deflating.

 _"No!"_

It was Nic who ran to his side, desperately pressing his hands over the wound as if to stop him from bleeding out. It was too late. Ashur's vision was blurring and spotted.

Amara was behind Nic, picking up the dropped crystal. But that didn't matter at the moment.

The pain was catching up to him, the shock wearing off quick. He was dying. He thought of everything he was going to do after the confrontation if it turned out right. He might not ever get the chance to do any of it. Ashur grasped at Nic's cloak desperately. Before he died he just wanted one thing.

 _"Please forgive me."_

Nic stared at him.

 _"I forgive you."_

Ashur relaxed and let the darkness threatening to steal his vision take over.

He died.

When he found himself breathing again, the air rushing back into him, it was the middle of the night. The sky was as black as the pile of blood he was lying in. His own blood. Moonlight shone down into the temple, reflecting off of the giant shards of ice, making them seem like supernatural pillars.

Ashur sat up slowly with a groan. He had died. He had come back to life. His heart pulsed rapidly as if it had been suddenly jump-started but he showed no physical signs that he had just been dead.

Ashur felt underneath his blood crusted tunic. There was no wound.

He was filled with life, and blood, and breathe, and he was disappointed. He had been hoping the potion had been an unnecessary precaution but now he could see he was wrong. Ashur had been wrong about a lot of things. He had been blinded by his loyalty to his family.

Amara would do anything to gain the power she so painfully sought after… including kill her own brother. The only person that had ever really listened to her in Kraeshia and she had killed him. Not only that but she had the water kindred now.

She needed to be stopped. Perhaps even entirely.

Ashur stood up wobbly on his feet and used a nearby pillar as support to keep him upright. He would not be stopping anyone soon.

Ashur carefully made his way back into the main city of Limeros and paid for a small inn room, spending most of his time resting, giving himself time to heal and time to let the information sink in.

Amara had betrayed him. She killed him. The potion had worked. Ashur had died. The potion brought him back to life. He could continue with what he hadn't finished.

By the time Ashur made it to Kraeshia, he found his family to be dead. Poisoned. He found himself unsurprised. As much as he valued his family Amara had proved herself to value otherwise. She had proved it in such a cruel manner that Ashur was unsure he would ever forgive her.

He had told her that he would forgive her for anything right before he died.

To be honest, he knew that deep down he would forgive her if she asked. But it didn't mean she would gain his trust again and Ashur knew from the moment that he started planning against her that they never really were going to be on the same side again.

Amara was empress. By the laws of Kraeshia however, Ashur was supposed to be emperor. He was older and the next male heir after his murdered brothers. If he confronted Amara, he would also be taking his crown and she would be back to being a princess. Or he would die again and Ashur did not want to repeat the experience.

He had to be cautious. It wasn't just about Mytica and the Kindred anymore, his home country had gotten involved. The rise to power and magic was going to be hard to balance and even more so to prevent. Ashur would need allies and as soon as the thought appeared in his head, the image of a pale freckled red-headed guard made it's way to the front of his mind.

Ashur managed to track down Nic after a week or so of more travelling. He hadn't been in Mytica. Ashur was surprised to learned that the ex-guard had traveled to Kraeshia, his home country, with a group of rebels.

He wondered what he would say when he saw him. Nic had seen him die and it had been weeks since then. By now he had probably accepted his death. His appearance would be shocking.

Ashur almost smiled because that was what they were always doing. Shocking each other.

When he tracked him down to the Kraeshian docks, the idea of a grand speech flew out his head as soon as he caught sight of the carrot-red hair. Nic's face had turned white as he noticed him as well. A long introduction would be inappropriate for the situation. He had died and come back to life and Ashur got the feeling he wouldn't be able to get many words into the conversation anyway. Or it would just be him talking. Either way, speeches were not his best option. They never went as planned as he learned most things did.

His shoulders squared, he walked confidently up to the group Nic was standing with.

"Nicolo," he greeted with a nod. "I believe we have much to discuss."


End file.
